wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Promień zielony/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Helena Campbell. Kolonia zamieszkała przez braci Melvill i miss Campbell, była położona o trzy mile od małego miasteczka Helensbourgh, nad brzegiem Gare-Loch, w jednej z tych malowniczych miejscowości jakie utworzyły się na prawym brzegu Clydy. W czasie zimy, bracia Melvill i ich siostrzenica zamieszkiwali w Glasgowie, w starożytnym gmachu na ulicy West-George-Street, w dzielnicy arystokratycznej nowego miasta, nie daleko od Blythswood Square. Tutaj bawili oni przez sześć miesięcy, lub krócej, jeżeli ma się rozumieć kaprys Heleny, któremu nie opierali się wcale, nie nakłonił ich do dłuższego pobytu na brzegach Włoch, Hiszpanii lub Francyi. W czasie tych podróży, patrzyli na wszystko oczami ukochanej pupilki, szli tam, gdzie się jej iść podobało, zatrzymywali się tam, gdzie uważała za stosowne zatrzymać się, admirując to, co zasługiwało na jej uwielbienie. Następnie kiedy miss Campbell zamknęła swoje album w którym pomieszczała szkice już to ołówkiem, już to piórem, jako wspomnienie po odbytej podróży, powracali do połączonego królestwa i na nowo obejmowali w posiadanie wygodny apartament na West-George-Street. Już maj zbliżał się do końca gdy brat Sam i brat Sib uczuli gwałtowne pragnienie udania się na wieś. Przypadło to jakoś w tym samym czasie, gdy i miss Campbell objawiła życzenie niemniej stanowcze pożegnania Glasgowa, schronienia się przed hałasem wielkiego przemysłowego miasta, uwolnienia się od kłopotliwych spraw, ujrzenia nieba nie zaciemnionego dymem, odetchnięcia powietrzem nie nasyconym kwasem węglowym, tak jak niebo i powietrze metropolii, którą lordowie tabaczni (Tobano-Lords) założyli, przed kilku wiekami, przeznaczając na wielki handel tego produktu. Cały tedy dom i państwo i służba, pojechali na wieś. Helensbourgh jest wioseczką nadzwyczaj przyjemną. Jest to stacya kąpielowa, bardzo uczęszczalna przez tych wszystkich, którym czas pozwala zmieniać spacery nad Clydą na wycieczki już to między jeziorem Katrine już Lomond, co jest zbyt kosztowne dla turystów. O milę od wioski, nad rzeką Gare-Loch bracia Melvill wybrali sobie najodpowiedniejszą miejscowość do zbudowania willi, ocienionej wieńcem drzew, pośród dwóch strumieni, na gruncie bardzo przydatnym do założenia parku. Powietrze świeże, grzędy przepełnione zielonością, gałki, kwiaty, łąki z ziołami hygienicznemi, tak potrzebnemi dla trzód owiec, stawy z powierzchnią jasną odbijającą się wyraźnie od czarnego dna łożyska wód, po której pływało masy łabędzi, tych cudownych ptaków o których mówi Wordsworth że: – Łabędź się zdwaja na wodzie, płynie bowiem on i jego cień – jednem słowem wszystko to, co natura utworzyła czarownego dla oczów a do czego nie dotknęła się nigdy ręka ludzka, składało się na letnią rezydencyę bogatej rodziny. Należy jeszcze dodać, że część parku powyżej Gare-Loch, tworzyła czarowny krajobraz. Na prawo widać było uroczą włoską willę należącą do księcia d’Argyle. Na lewo, mała wioseczka Helensbourgh uwydatniała się w szeregu małych domków, malowniczo rozrzuconych nad brzegiem rzeki. W prost na lewym brzegu Clydy, wznosił się port Glasgowa, ruiny zamku Newark i Greenock i las masztów różnofarbnych, co tworzyło panoramę bardzo urozmaiconą, od której niepodobna było oderwać wzroku. Widok ten jeszcze się bardziej rozwijał, upiększał, dochodził majestatyczniejszych rozmiarów gdy się wstąpiło na główna wieżę willi. Na ostatniej też kondygnacyi tej wieży, ustrojonej w chorągwie i emblemata narodowe, zwykła była miss Campbell spędzać godziny na marzeniu. Urządziła tu bardzo wdzięczne schronienie, przewietrzne jak obserwatoryum, gdzie mogła czytać, pisać, nawet spać zabezpieczona od wiatru, słońca i od deszczu. Tu ją też najczęściej szukano. Jeżeli zaś nie znajdowała się tutaj, to niewątpliwie, ulegając fantazyi, przechadzała się w aleach parku sama lub w towarzystwie pani Bess, jeżeli nie wyjeżdżała konno do wsi sąsiedniej z wiernym Partridge, galopując gwałtownie tak, że intendent musiał nieustannie popędzać swego konia by nie pozostał w tyle. Pomiędzy liczną służbą willi, wypada wyróżnić szczególniej te dwie osoby, tych zacnych sług, którzy do późnego wieku pozostali wierni rodzinie Campbell. Elżbieta „''Luckie''” (matka), jak zwykli tu nazywać gospodynię, liczyła sobie tyle lat wieku, ile lat nosiła u pasa klucze, a miała ni mniej, ni więcej, jak 45 lat. Była to prawdziwa gospodyni, poważna, lubiąca porządek, roztropna i z wielkim taktem zarządzała domem. Zdawało się jej nawet, że wychowała obu braci, chociaż byli od niej starsi; dla miss Campbell żywiła prawdziwie macierzyńskie uczucia. Przy niej wyrastała inna potężna osobistość, szkot, Partridge; sługa oddany duszą i ciałem swemu państwu, jak to bywa zawsze z ludźmi pochodzącemi z tego samego co on klanu. Nigdy nie zmieniał stroju narodowego, nosił się wedle tradycyi górala; beret niebieski ubrany w pstre kolory, tartan albo raczej surdut jaki noszą miejscowi górale, który mu spadał aż do stóp, pod spodem zaś rodzaj dziwnego rodzaju spódnicy, torbę myśliwską zrobioną z futra i wysokie nagolenniki oraz trzewiki, w guście sandałów zdziałane z krowiej skóry. Pani Bess do prowadzenia domu i Partridge do jego strzeżenia aż nadto wystarczali, nie potrzeba więcej służby, jeżeli się chce być zupełnie spokojnym na tym padole ziemi. Widzieliśmy bez wątpienia Partridge w chwili kiedy wezwany przez braci Melvill odpowiedział im na pytanie; wyraził się on wówczas o młodej dziewczynie: miss Campbell. Gdyby dzielny Szkot nazwał ja miss Heleną, to jest imieniem chrzestnem dopuściłby się wykroczenia przeciwko prawom stopnia herarchicznego; wykroczenia, jakie zwykle zwane jest pod nazwą: snobizmu. Nigdy rzeczywiście, starsza córka albo jedynaczka rodu szlachetnego, nawet w kolebce nie nosi imienia, jakie otrzymała na chrzcie. Gdyby miss Campbell była córką para, tytułowanoby ją: lady Helena, ale gałąź rodu Campbellów, do którego należała, była poboczną linią i bardzo odległą od rodu Palatyna, Sir Colin Campbell, sięgającego jeszcze czasów wojen krzyżowych, nosiła przeto tytuł miss. Od wielu wieków rozgałęzienie z głównego pnia, rozdzieliło linie starszych przodków tego rodu, do którego należały klany: Argyle, Breadalbane, Lochnell i inne; lecz jakkolwiek przez swego ojca Helena zbyt była oddalona od głównego szczepu, czuła przecież w swych żyłach krew zacnej szlachetnej rodziny. Jednakże, lubo nie pochodząca z głównej linii, była rzeczywistą szkotką, jedną z szlachetnych cór Thulé z niebieskiem okiem i włosami blond, której portret wykonany przez Findona lub Edwardsa, mógłby śmiało pomieścić się obok Minny, Brendy, Anny Robsart, Flory Mac Ivor, Dyany Vernon, miss Wardour, miss Katarzyny Glover, Mary Avenel, to jest: w albumie znakomitości, w których Anglicy zwykli pomieszczać najpiękniejsze typy swych wielkich romansopisarzy. Na prawdę miss Campbell była czarującą. Uwielbiano jej piękną postać z niebieskiemi oczami, niby lazur jezior Szkocyi, jak się zwykli malowniczo wyrażać mieszkańcy; jej smukłą kibić, jej dumną postawę, jej twarzyczkę z odcieniem rozmarzenia, do którego mięszała się po części ironia, całą jej postawę odznaczającą się wdziękiem i dystynkcyą. Miss Campbell nie tylko była piękną ale i dobrą. Bogata przez wujów, nie pyszniła się z tego wcale. Miłościwa, usprawiedliwiała stare przysłowie gaelickie: – Niech ręka, co się otwiera, będzie zawsze pełną. Przedewszystkiem przywiązana do swego kraju, do klanu, do swej rodziny, była szkotką duszą i ciałem. Jej patryotyczne serce drżało rozkosznie na każdą nótę, jaka przepływała nieraz do niej z gór Highlands. De Maistre mówił: Jest w nas dwie istoty: jedną jestem ja sam i inna jeszcze. Ja miss Campbell była to istota poważna, rozsądna, pojmująca życie więcej z obowiązków jak z praw osobistych. Inną była istota romansowa, cokolwiek skłonna do przesądów, lubiąca opowieści czarodziejskie jakie ma się rozumieć wyłącznie obiegają kraj Fingala; zbliżająca się w pewnym względzie do Lindamirów, tych zachwycających bohaterek romansów rycerskich, lubiła ona wybiegać do sąsiednich dolin, żeby przysłuchywać się „dudom Strathdearne” tak nazywają miejscowi HighlandersHighlanders właściwie mieszkańcy Wysokiej krainy. wiatr, który dmie w wązkich przejściach i wąwozach. Brat Sam i brat Sib zachwycali się jednakowo: tą ja miss Campbell i tą inną jej istotą, lecz trzeba przyznać, że o ile tamta czarowała ich, o tyle ta druga czyniła im pewną dystrakcyą, niespodziewanemi wybuchami, wycieczkami w krainy marzeń, polotami ku lazurowemu niebu. Czyliż to nie ta druga istota spowodowała tak dziwną odpowiedź miss: – Pójść za mąż? Ja? Zaślubić pana Ursiclos... Zobaczymy. Przypomnimy to sobie! – Nigdy, odpowiada ja miss. Nigdy! a przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nie zobaczę zielonego promienia! Bracia Melvill spojrzeli na siebie nie wiedząc co czynić, gdy tymczasem miss Campbell zasiadła w gotyckim fotelu pomieszczonym we framudze okna. – Czy słyszałeś o jakimś tam zielonym promieniu? pyta brat Sam. – Dlaczego koniecznie chce widzieć ten promień? odparł brat Sib. Dlaczego? Dowiemy się. ----